yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Valentine's Day
The Amazing Valentine's Day is the first Valentine's Day Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary It was Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day, Princess Yuna and her friends were excited about it and goes to the School of Friendship. Yuna and her friends decorates the Golden Oak Library with hearts and red lights and set up the party at it. Lightning and Sally were dating. Yuna and her friends will have a great time at the party. Plot Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day is here/Learning about Love One day in Equestria, It was Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. As Princess Yuna and her friends were almost done with the School of Friendship, They've learned abut love. Decorating for the holiday/Setting out some snacks and drinks At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends started decorating the supplies for the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day party. Then, They set out some snacks and drinks. Lightning and Sally's time together/Mater and Holly enjoying Valentine's Day As for Lightning McQueen and Sally, They were enjoying their date. Soon, Mater and Holly were on their date too just to enjoy their Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day together. Hiro and Luna's time together/Shining Armor and Cadance arrived for the party Later, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna were spending their time together. Just then, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived from the Crystal Empire to get ready for the party. Yuna receives Valentine and Hearts and Hooves gifts/Giving her gifts next As for Yuna, She just keeps receiving some Valentine and Hearts and Hooves gifts. Then, She returned the favor by sending her own gifts with and without using her magic. All the lovely couples arriving/Let the Party Begin! Just then, All of the lovely couples arrived for the special occasion. Even Dusty and Ishani were looking forward to it. Meanwhile, Yuna was about to let the party begin. Solarna and Sharon's time with Isamu, Indy and Anna/Pascal and Vapor helps out Meanwhile in the Golden Oak Library's nursery room, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon were spending their time with their baby siblings, Isamu, Indy and Anna. Then, Pascal and Vapor came to help them out only because they want to learn what it means to have foals of their own. Miguel and Tulio enjoy their Valentine/Aveline and Chel received their gifts Later, Yuna notice that Miguel and Tulio were enjoying their Valentine occasion with Aveline de Grandpré and Chel who received their gifts from them. As for Princess Celestia and Prince Duck, They were on their date. Skyla plays cupid with her magic/Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby in love Then, Princess Skyla started play cupid with her magic by making Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax falling in love with each other. Garmadon and Misako's Valentine/Lloyd and Harumi spending their time together Meanwhile, Sensei Garmadon and Misako were enjoying their own Valentine together. Even Lloyd and Harumi were spending their time together, The Emperor and Empress took it very well. Ryan Laney returns/Fizzlepop and Ryan's time together With every amount of Yuna's magic, Ryan transforms into unicorn attractive enough for Fizzlepop Berrytwist to fall for. So, She continues to train the foals, children, Lightning, Cruz, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Todd Marcus, Ronald, Kurt, Gabriel, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Pedro, Herbie and Susie to participate at a few races. Even El Chupacabra sings "Love Machine" to Rochelle when she fell for him again. Begin the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day Dance/Romantic Music Playing As the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day Dance begins, Yuna requests DJ Pon-3 and DJ (one of the reformed Road Hazards) to begin their dance, Luna and Hiro held each other's hooves, Celestia and Duck do the same, Cadance and Shining Armor, Pascal, Vapor, Solarna and Sharon dance with each other, Turbo and Nellie still had each other as well, Lightning and Sally, Mater and Holley, Ramone and Flo, Cruz and Radar the Police Car were the only couples let, And the romantic music played through and through. Chrysalis and Camuflaje's Samba/Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe joined in As for Chrysalis and Camuflaje, They do their Samba together. Then, Snowdrop recognize Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl joining the party. Jay, Nya, Kai and Skylor together/Starting to stealing kisses Just as Jay, Nya, Kai and Skylor danced with each other, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna were enjoying themselves. Then, It was time for the couples to starting stealing kisses. Party's over until next year/The Best Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day At last, Yuna and her friends had a wonderful Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. When the party was over, Everyone and Everypony returned to their homes. In the end credits, Chocolate Cake and Prince Sunlight had a Purple Flurp drinking contest. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will decorates the Golden Oaks Library and set up the party with confettis, Hearts, Buzz Cola, Cherry Buzz Cola, cherry juice, red and white streamers, jelly Hearts, Valentine's Day cookies, Valentine's Day chocolates, red fruit punch, cherries, raspberry and strawberries. *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera will go on a date. *Princess Yuna will invite everypony and everyone including Twilight, Flash Sentry, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Applejack, Copper, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Flik, Atta, Gypsy, Manny, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Sylvia Marpole. *Princess Celestia will go on a date. *Princess Yuna and Fizzlepop Berrytwist will decorate the The Mighty Bus by using red lights. *Events from Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 are mentioned about Fizzlepop Berrytwist's love interest, Ryan "Inside" Laney. Songs and Music Scores #Call Me Maybe - (when the special begins) #Emmet's Morning (from The LEGO Movie) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop wakes up for Valentine's Day) #The Power of Love (from Back to the Future) - Huey Lewis and the News (when decorating the Golden Oak Library) #Freeway of Love (from Cars 3) - Miss Fritter #Planes: Fire & Rescue - Main Title (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) - (when getting the party all ready) #Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (from The Lion King) - Elton John #Love - Maid Marian #Emmet Falls in Love (from The LEGO Movie) - (when Ryan Laney returns to see Fizzlepop Berrytwist) Scenes #Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day is here/Learning about Love #Decorating for the holiday/Setting out some snacks and drinks #Lightning and Sally's time together/Mater and Holly enjoying Valentine's Day #Hiro and Luna's time together/Shining Armor and Cadance arrived for the party #Yuna receives Valentine and Hearts and Hooves gifts/Giving her gifts next #All the lovely couples arriving/Let the Party Begin! #Solarna and Sharon's time with Isamu, Indy and Anna/Pascal and Vapor helps out #Miguel and Tulio enjoy their Valentine/Aveline and Chel received their gifts #Flurry Heart plays cupid with her magic/Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby in love #Garmadon and Misako's Valentine/Lloyd and Harumi spending their time together #Ryan Laney returns/Fizzlepop and Ryan's time together #Begin the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day Dance/Romantic Music Playing #Chrysalis and Camuflaje's Samba/Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe joined in #Jay, Nya, Kai and Skylor together/Starting to stealing kisses #Party's over until next year/The Best Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Holiday Specials Category:Valentine's Day Specials Category:Iamnater1225